The Vanilla Dream
by 221B-ShipperSt
Summary: Rose and Ten go on a little day trip to London for a break. Coffee shops really are the best for this sort of thing. One shot.


**AN: Hey guys, I wrote a little thing for my friend Sarah today and I figured I would share. If you all find this worth it I might continue but for now it's just a one shot. Oh! Neither of these lovely characters are mine. They belong to the BBC and the writer's of Doctor Who. So yeah. Enjoy!**

It was a rainy afternoon in London when the Doctor and Rose stepped out of the Tardis. Everywhere a gloomy fog lingered as precipitation pelted the sidewalks winding through the park. Puddles shone vaguely in the glow of the streetlights now just coming up. The sky was dark and angry it seemed, a direct contrast to Rose's sunny blonde hair. She truly was a ray of sunshine to him. A pout formed on her lips as she stared out at the gloomy scene. Luckily, he came prepared. The giggle she elicited as he opened the giant, rainbow umbrella brought a wide smile to his lips. God he loved her.

"Doctor, what're we doing today?"

"Well, this is the time I came to get you in. I figured we'd have a little time somewhere familiar for a change." he replied, gladly linking her offered arm with his.

"Brilliant! I know a wonderful place we can go for…"

He had stopped listening. Her smile was so beautiful. Soft pink lips spread wide, small dimple in the swell of her left cheek, hazel eyes alight. They were such pretty eyes…the color of leaves in the fall. Wind rushed past, causing her to hold onto him tighter. She was shivering.

"How far is this place from here, Rose?"

"Not that much farther if I remember right. Should just be a few minutes." she replied, brows furrowing.

Why was everything about her so bloody fascinating lately? She had always been a beautiful girl. From the moment he first met her, he had been taking with her looks. But it wasn't just that, oh no. Rose was a smart, sarcastic thing. She had as much wit as he had hair compared to his previous regeneration. That brought a small chuckle bubbling from his throat.

"What?" she asked, eyes snapping from the road ahead up to him.

"Oh nothing."

"Right then…What're you not telling me? Come on. Give it up."

"It was just a thought about what I was like before I regenerated."

She tensed. Rose was one of the only ones to see two different generations of him. As such, the generation prior to him was a very touchy subject. They avoided it altogether most of the time. He knew it hurt her to have to realize that the one she fell for was entirely different, though partly the same. It's a hard concept for even the best human minds. Not that she wasn't the best. It was just complicated to say the least. People were passing them now. They were reaching the city now. Her head leaned on his shoulder and she sighed.

"Rose, I-…"

"Oh! There it is!" she shouted, sorrows forgotten as she pointed at a small coffee shop.

The Vanilla Dream it was called. He only had a moment to smile before he was stumbling after the now briskly jogging Rose. The rain was letting up so he let the umbrella trail behind him. It felt so wonderful to be like a normal person every once in a while. He could almost believe that he was Rose's and they were just travelling the world if he didn't think about it.

His thoughts disappeared as the bell on the door jingled, signaling their entrance. The smell of dark roast coffee and confections mingled with cigarette smoke that a teen in the corner was creating. He tucked the newly closed umbrella under his arm as Rose found his hand and pulled him towards the counter. The girl behind it had a wonderful smile. Her neck was swirled with a cacophony of colorful tattoos. Rose was ooo-ing and ahh-ing over the sugary decadence on the other side of the glass. Dead center were two, bright blue cupcakes, a shade not unlike the Tardis. She let out a small squeal and asked for the last two along with two coffees. He glanced around as she pays, chatting happily with the young woman covered in tattoos.

It was a very cute shop he had to say. High ceilings with bright yellow lamp hanging from them like little suns. It was very warm and inviting. There were stools at a small bar-type table attached to a window in the front. In a back corner there were two rather comfortable looking armchairs. The whole place mismatched in a way that was cohesive. The walls were paneled half-way up to match the cathedral-esque ceilings. The other half was stripped with this soft shade of blue, small dots of the same yellow as the lamps above as accent to the blue. In between each blue stripe was a stripe of white. Rose tapped his arm, startling him back to attention.

"Where do you wanna sit then?"

"How about there?" he replied shortly, pointing to the cozy table and chairs to the left of the armchairs.

Soon they were seated across from each other, her feet all tangled up in his as she chattered away about their most recent escapade in medieval France. Between sips of coffee she would munch on the cupcake. It was a tasty thing, vanilla with buttercream frosting that was slightly reminiscent of the taste of blueberries. In the center the baker had put a small lumping of blueberries and this kind of sauce. He finished his fairly quickly. They laughed at something about Mickey when he noticed it. There was a bit of blue frosting stuck in the corner of her lips. It was the most memorizing thing in the world suddenly. Everything else faded as he stared at the Tardis blue buttercream.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face, Doctor?"

He snapped back into himself, eyes meeting hers. They held a laugh that she poorly hid with her attempt at a frown. Something in him snapped as he swallowed and nodded slowly. Her hand was tracing all over her face trying to find it. She kept asking what it was and where it was. But he was barely listening. Without another thought he launched himself forward, latching his lips onto hers. The initial muffled sound of surprise was replaces quickly by a breath sigh as she cupped his face in her icy hands. He didn't mind the cold, not when she radiated such velvet heat. Her lips were like fire. There was the vaguest lingering of blueberries mingled with the flavor of Rose. Oh Rose. He loved her so much. She was a light in the dark that he had risen into. Little white dots appeared in the different dark around him. But he didn't want to stop. He didn't want to breathe.

It was over too soon. She was panting, smiling up at him as she plopped back down, leaving him standing. Her eyes were wide, her hair slightly mussed. People in the background were clapping and cheering. He flopped down his chair. He had kissed Rose. She began giggling most uncontrollably all of the sudden.

"What?"

"You could've just told me I had frosting there you know right?"


End file.
